marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Rudden
Jared Rudden Mymyk (This Character Belongs to Jrite10) History Jared Rudden was born in a small town in Pennsylvania. Jared was born with his powers but they did not show until later in life, when Jared met two other mutants. Their names were Kelly and John, they were twins who could control fire and water respectively, and at very advanced degrees. They came to Jared's school one October day and were acting strange when the school day ended Jared being curious decided to follow them. After about fifteen minutes they stopped and confronted Jared, saying he should run. When he asked why Kelly caused the tree next to Jared to burst into flames, and John caused a ball of water to appear in his hand. Jared's powers then displayed for the first time, since he was around other mutants. Jared's right hand became flame covered, while his left seemed to be covered in water Jared out of fear but his hands up and as he did a jet of each element came flying out of them. The twins were intrigued and decided to take Jared with them. Jared soon began copying the twins powers more and more, sometimes the water would just come, sometimes it was just the fire, and sometimes nothing. Then about three monthes after traveling with the twins something amazing happened Jared combined the fire and water and created a corrosive steam cloud, which the twins accidently walked through, causing their skin to melt off. The twins left Jared that night, in anger for what he had done. Jared decided to travel to New York, while there he began working in a diner and sleeping at one of his co-workers houses. While living in New York, Jared's powers fluctuated since he was closer to more mutants, he began practicing with his powers more and more, soon he was able to turn his powers off by decision. About a month of living in New York, a woman came to visit Jared at the diner. She asked to talk to him in private, and Jared agreed. The woman explained to him what he was, and about her group, which she offered him to be a part of. Jared readily agreed and left with the woman, upon arriving at the X-Men HQ, Jared knew he was meant to do great things. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Very relaxed and laid back person. He likes to take things slow and think everything through. Powers Powers Empathic Power Mimicry- Like Hope, Jared has the ability to copy another mutants powers without making physical contact with them, as of yet his range seems to be around 10 miles. Since he is relatively new at using his powers he can only copy 2 different mutant's powers at one time. Jared is also capable of telling the difference between users of the same powers.(I.E. If Jared were to copy a pyrokinetic powers and there were two in a room he could tell who he copied the powers from) Weaknesses Weaknesses *Even though Jared can copy 2 powers at a time, they may combine and create something new or cancel each other. Usually the latter occurs. Also the power mimicry will last at most 5 hours unless Jared choses to stop copying them earlier. Relationships Relationships Category:X-Men